Of Gods and Men
by Rhiannon5
Summary: Make Your Own Part 3: (Lightning Returns) 13 days until the end. 13 days of war and hunger and strife. The time of Etro's bid and Noel's wish to be reunited with Hope are Lightning's burden as she resolves to right her wrongs to her family.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm back with the next part of Make Your Own... Sorry for the delay lots of personal life stuff to get in order and all that. I can't promise a good schedule with this one but this should be between 12-14 chapters so please look forward to it!

* * *

><p>Hope sat on the couch within the Ark. The place was unbearably bright at times but in the past two years he had sort of gotten use to it. Mostly though, he hated it and he hated Bhunivleze. Not that that could do anything for him. Today was meant to be a different kind of day though. The voice inside, the god, seemed happy and the light around him was practically pulsing with excitement.<p>

There were thirteen days left and that meant the Savior was coming.

Hope had a few tricks still up his sleeve but as he patiently waited for the Savior to appear his mind was still filled with unbearable light. Bhunivelze might technically be sleeping but he was also now apart of Hope. Filling the void that was left by the things that Hope had sealed away.

He took even breaths. Even these thoughts weren't much. So much of himself had been sealed off and taken over that he wasn't even sure if he really qualified as being called 'Hope' anymore. When the tree flickered he knew it was time and he stood up.

Lightning appeared in all her glory, she was dressed befitting a goddess. The outfit that she had worn as a warrior for Etro. Hope could feel the unsettledness of Bhunvelze inside him as his thoughts strayed to toward the weakened goddess.

"It's been a long time Light." Hope murmured and she turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Hope!" She gasped as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. Startled by her actions, Hope stood very still and waited until she pulled back. Lightning held his shoulders tightly as she looked him over, checking to make sure that he was okay.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. I've been here since I disappeared. Preparing for the end." His tone was still low, and fairly even. Lightning swallowed hard, they had had their fears of what might have happened to Hope in his captivity. But now she was wondering if this was just a fake or her beloved comrade.

"The others have been worried sick. We need to leave the Ark so that we can—"

"I am not leaving the Ark." Hope stated firmly as he brushed her hands off his shoulders. "There is too much work to be done. I can reconcile with the others when all this is over."

"If you come with me, we can all work together and—" Hope cut her off again.

"You know as well as I do, that working together will solve nothing. Noel worships Etro who has betrayed the world. And many of our old comrades including Noel are infected with chaos. There are thirteen days until the world ends. And here, now we can purify as much of the world as possible."

"Purify the world?" Lightning asked softly.

Hope gestured to the large tree that existed beyond the room they were in. "That is the great life tree Yggdrasil. Once we have purified all that we can. Those stored within the tree will be born into the new world. And will be born perfect."

"Born perfect." Lightning swallowed and she stepped away from her and towards the tree. "What does that mean?"

"The true god, Bhunivelze has decided that this world is ruined. Chaos has caused the world to rot and he will build a world that can't rot." Hope turned to look at her. "A perfect world. Just like Cocoon."

Lightning flinched as if she'd been slapped. She grabbed Hope by the arm and started marching towards the transport symbol that she had appeared on. "I don't know what that god has done to you." She said 'god' almost as if it were a curse. "But I've never played by their rules and I won't do so now."

"As I told you I will not leave the Ark. There is too much work to be done." Hope replied still calmly and evenly, which only served to infuriate her more.

"Are you even Hope?!" Lightning burst out as she shoved the emotionless doll away from her. The force of the shove caused the small boy to fall to the ground. "The Hope that left was a full grown man and believed in people! Believed in this world! If this god thinks he can fool me with false images—"

"I can promise you I am Hope." The boy stood up slowly, dusting at invisible lint. "Each person must go though purification to be able to enter the new world. When I was done with the process this is what I became. Though out my time I had become corrupt."

"You are not—" Lightning's head fell forward and she felt a tear or two roll down her cheek. "What has he done to you? Come, there must be something I can—"

Light erupted in the room as she grabbed his hand. A voice, both harsh and robotic sounded through out the room. "How dare you presume to think that humanity is better then a God? You who deny me are cast out until you are perfect."

Lightning refused to release Hope and thus they were both thrown across the chamber. They both hit the wall hard. Lightning screamed as she felt a splitting pain through out her body. She thought she heard Hope scream too, but lost grip on his hand. All she could think is that she'd lost him.

* * *

><p>When Lightning came to she wasn't alone. Somewhere near Etro's Throne she found herself in a flower field. She must have actually been within the actual Temple grounds rather then outside it. She stared up in the sky for a moment at the low hanging Ark that looked more like a moon at this point. Before she decided to inspect the alien presence that she felt.<p>

And then the shock set in. Beside her, lying in the exact pose she had woken up in was literally a copy of herself. And yet, not quite. Instead of what Lightning wore now, this new version of herself wore her old Guardian Corps uniform and looked as if to be in troubled sleep. Deciding to forgo that strange occurrence she looked to the other person. And felt something like hope set in.

Still in that strange form that was the Hope of the past and yet now… lay Hope. He was on his side, curled up. He looked to be pleasantly asleep. She loathed to wake him, but if she had managed to save him from Bhunivelze's wrath she knew that she needed to make sure he was okay. She reached out for him, but a hand wrapped around her. Her other.

"He's not Hope." The other murmured in her voice. "Well… He is but he's not." Her other had transformed in the time that Lightning hadn't been watching her. She looked more like Serah then Lightning now. A younger Serah to boot; dressed in clothing that neither sister would ever choose to wear.

"I thought this would make things a little less confusing." The girl murmured. "After all, it's not everyday you meet yourself."

"Meet myself?" Lightning felt like a living question mark at this point. What had happened while she was on the Ark?

"What ever douche god did… He separated us. Separated you. I don't know what the effects are yet as the rip is too new to know what's missing and what's not… But Hope… I can tell that his mind has been ruptured for a long time. I think you pulled out whatever had been sealed away."

"Pulled out…" Lightning mulled over that for a second. Hope had been very blank and emotionless when he'd spoken on the Ark. He hadn't even seemed remotely surprised at seeing her. His lack of drive to help humanity or save their world. Was it really so easy that she could just pull him apart mentally?

"I guess we should wake him. But he can't look like that. I'm your chaos and he would be Hope's. Right now Bhunvelze can't see us. But that doesn't mean he won't seek to erase us." The fake paused in thought, as she looked Lightning over. "And you without your chaos are probably more likely to be vulnerable to that jerkface."

Unfortunately for both of them, the not Hope jerked awake with wide eyes and something akin to fear on his face. His eyes darted around wildly the pupils blown in terror. Finally his eyes haphazardly settled on Lightning but as he took her in the panic didn't dissipate. Instead he was on his feet in seconds. Something his body wasn't ready to do according to the dangerous swaying he did. He managed to land a solid blow across Lightning's face in an act that she had never seen, thought or knew Hope could do.

She slowly turned her head back to find not Hope staring at her with wide eyes at her response. She took a step back incase another blow was to follow. After all, this wasn't the fourteen year old boy that had started to learn how to fight. No, this was a grown man who'd spent his whole life fighting his way through strange landscapes on scientific expeditions.

"You aren't him?" He asked softly, his voice high and thin as if he were fourteen.

"What does that even mean?" Lightning turned to not herself but the Serah look who like shrugged.

"You aren't Bhunivelze… This isn't the Ark! I—" His words cut off with a painful gasp as he pressed a hand to his chest. He stared up at the sky towards the moon like Ark and back at her.

"According to her." Lightning thumbed at the girl just beside her. "I tore you… well out of you."

The queer look on Hope's face let her know what he thought of that explanation. He lifted his hands and examined them faintly as tried to take in what had happened to him. Looking back up at the Ark, he nodded.

"So such a thing is possible." He turned to Lightning. "I must be Hope… well part of him instead of the whole package. And you." He pointed to not Lightning. "Must be the same for Light… Chaos."

"Wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that being thrown of the Ark ripped our chaos… our souls out of your bodies?!" Lighting glared at him and chaos Hope looked back at her calmly. "Then I should be dead."

"Not dead." Chaos Hope replied almost serenely. "Ever since the day I met you… You pushed aside your emotions. Locked them down as much as you could. And then now, in this desolate time you've done it again haven't you?"

"What to my emotions?"

"Your emotions is the only manifestation of your chaos that can usually been seen." Chaos Hope continued. "Another manifestation is magic and/or l'cie strength. I don't know if everyone can be split in such a way… But I'm guessing as we both shoved the parts of ourselves that connect us to the chaos away we managed to create a gap. And in this broken world… We can be a new kind of paradox. Chaos and mind fully functioning apart from one another."

"But Hope is."

"Bhunivelze's puppet. The parts that he could save from God's wraith are right here in front of you." Hope looked at her calmly. "You have to stop him."

"I have to save Hope!" Lighting growled.

"He… I… We are not savable. Even now, our connection to life is weak and fading." Chaos Hope approached her. "Let me help you. One last time we can save the world. We can stop him."

"And what about Noel?" Lightning hissed out.

Chaos Hope's face became pained. He turned away from her and finally, finally his body gave out. She wasn't sure how he'd been able to be standing so long. He sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. Lightning was beside herself. This was not the Hope she knew.

"He is waiting for you." Chaos Lightning stated quietly as she gingerly approached Chaos Hope. She knelt down beside him and whispered in his ears words that Lightning couldn't hear. She stayed beside him in silent conversation until he nodded his head in agreement and then helped him to sit more comfortably on the ground. She stood up and approached an impatient Lightning.

"If you want to save Hope. You must save the world. And the only way to do that right now is to play by God's rules. You need to go back to the Ark." Chaos Lightning tilted her head to the side and looked back at Chaos Hope. "I guess some code names would be appropriate. My name is Lumina."

"And his name?" Lighting asked quietly.

"Utopia." Chaos Hope turned around. "My goal has always been the happiness of humanity. I think that's a good name."

"Utopia…" Lightning tested the word and the nodded. She turned back towards the Ark. "So how do I go back?"

"Search me!" Lumina smiled brightly and practically bounced back over to Chaos Hope, no Utopia. "This cutie and I have work to do!"

Before Lightning could do anything a portal of chaos opened before the two and they disappeared. Unsure of what to do, Lightning turned back towards Yusnaan.

* * *

><p>"This place looks like hell." Utopia commented lightly as the walked into the city of Luxerion.<p>

"Shouldn't we have stayed with Lightning longer?" Lumina asked as she continued to walk, having a better lay of the land then Hope from her time with Lightning, she kept the lead.

"And do what?" Utopia replied as he stared down at his changed attire. He had decided when they reached Luxerion that an Academy uniform was probably a bad idea. Although to be honest it wasn't that he changed much. Removing his Academy jacket for a dark green hooded cloak, the thin cowl hanging down just enough to obscure his features.

"She's more susceptible to Bhunivelze's manipulations this way!" She protested as she whirled around. "If she really is our only hope—"

"It's painful isn't it…. To be born to die?" Utopia asked quietly. "You are the thing that will keep Lightning from betraying the world."

"And Hope?" She asked quietly and she almost wished she could see his face. The cowl made it hard to see.

"It is too late for him." Utopia turned to look towards the right. "A chaos infusion is coming… We should keep moving."

"You are so infuriating!" Lumina whined as they headed further into the Luxerion slums. She grabbed his arm and forced him to stop.

"No matter the outcome… We all have to do what we can right?"

Lumina found herself filled with untold amounts of guilt. She thought about what Utopia had told her about what Hope was going through. Maybe she would just have to give up on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Shout outs to HurbrisP and Mikigirl18 for their aweosme reviews. I'm not very picky or a person that needs reviews before I post again... But I thought I'd start saying thank you to some of the people that keep sticking it out for this monster.

* * *

><p>The slums of Luxerion were the providence of the lesser known cults but also more importantly, the Children of Etro who ruled with an iron fist over what little land that they've manage to hold on to against the larger strength of the Order of Salvation. And while the headquarters were very deep within the slums, Noel Kriess, the defacto leader lived quite close to the edge, to the battlegrounds for lack of a better term. The Inquisitors were a nasty bunch naturally and he wouldn't tolerate them preying on the weaker members of any of the cults or other groups with in the slums.<p>

The Shadow Hunter was out on patrol strolling around those barrier lines. Waiting for information. There had been a lot of gossip stirring among the people. Word of God's champion, the savior, being sighted around this time. While Noel was pretty sure that was bullshit he had cause to be wary. If the members of the Children of Etro got too excited it could lead to mass murders and he didn't need that among all his other problems.

Plus there were other strange rumors to investigate before he went to see Vanille again. The older Pulisan woman had become something of a comfort as he waited for the countdown to begin. She was one of the few of them that had a purpose that transcended. That knew what they were going to be doing going forward. As far as he knew, his whole purpose was to corral the different fanatical groups and keep them from causing too much damage.

So lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice that he was about to step into a chaos infusion. He sighed wearily and lifted his head up. Inside the infusion seemed to be no other people and with his own powers of Chaos, the chasm within him that was meant to house the heart, easily absorbed enough of the power within the chaos that he could easy fight whatever was inside.

Still Noel was not suicidal and there was no point in actually braving an infusion if no one was inside. Power absorbed he about faced and started to head back towards his apartment. He'd done enough wandering for the day. It was on his path back that he'd come across two unusual people. Chaos walkers to be exact. Or at least he thought they were chaos walkers.

It was the nickname given to the few who could flourish in chaos. Those that were dead, but retained their consciousness even while existing in chaos. Like Hope's parents who he often kept a close counsel with when he was outside of the city. But these beings seemed unusually solid. Once was a pink haired girl, glad all in black. A stylish black skirt that belonged in a place like Yusnaan, not Luxerion. And a young man, who looked rather like an assassin. Something about the young man sparked familiarity in Noel.

Not that he could see much to tell. The young woman did as well. But something inside him seem called to the young man. He was wearing standard work pants, something that harkened to the days when the Academy was in power. But what made that different was the cowl that covered his face. A dark green that covered most of his face. It made Noel unsure of how the man could even see. But when the man turned to his companion there was a flash of silver hair.

Noel felt his knees weaken. Since the chaos flooded, silver hair had become very hard to come by. In the riots and the chaotic rise of the Order of Salvation many who had silver hair had been killed for it's association to Hope and well the concept of 'hope.' And in Luxerxion it was common for the few that might have silver hair to dye it any color but such.

"You're kind of an odd pair." He called out to them. It wasn't uncommon for people to pass through Lexerion. But this was too strange of an occurrence for him to pass by.

"We might be." The girl stuck her tongue out at him and Noel couldn't help but laugh. The girl had to be naturally older then him. She walked up to him, almost carefree and peered up into his eyes. Her blue eyes though showed brightly with intelligence and chaos.

"Sooooooooo you're the Shadow Hunter?" She asked quietly. "We were sent by Lightning. Care to give us a place to stay?"

Noel felt gut punched. Why would Lightning suddenly trust outsiders. Were these people even real. He reached for his swords but a hand was suddenly over his wrist, fingers nimbly playing with the beads on the twine that wrapped around his arm. It was some familiar that his heart-ached.

"We have a lot to talk about… but not here. Forgive my escort for being rather immature.

"That's not very nice." The girl stomped her feet. But Noel wasn't paying any attention to her. The man beside him was Hope. There was no denying it. And he wasn't sure of what to do. His mind felt as if it were moving much slower then the rest of the world. He trembled and the chaos walker, Hope wrapped his hand around Noel's.

"Surely… you can give an old friend a place to stay?"

* * *

><p>Noel's apartment wasn't a place to really house guests. But he had a feeling that this set wouldn't mind. He gestured them to the threadbare couch and collapsed on the floor. Every inclination he had within him was to swept Hope into his arms. But the other had acted downright cold. As if Noel was nothing more then a reluctantly met subordinate.<p>

Once inside the pink haired girl, that Noel had finally truly looked at. She looked so much like Serah that he wondered how he didn't even notice it before. But he knew he'd been preoccupied with Hope. That and the real Serah was obviously safe in Yusnaan. Finally though, Hope took off the cowl. His sliver hair was ruffled from the hat and the cowlick immediately moved into place. His eyes were different, shinning not with intelligence but almost with malevolence. Noel felt trapped in place.

"So I guess I should explain who we are." Not Serah spoke as she titled back on the couch. "We are pure chaos beings. Or as I think I heard people around town say… chaos walkers."

"But Hope isn't dead." Noel gasped unable to control himself. He willed himself to still and to listen because obviously there was more going on then he thought.

"Neither is Lightning." The girl shrugged. "When you separate the soul from the mind… the chaos from the organized if you will… I am Lightning's chaos and he is Hope's. It's really a freak accident that this happened but I guess nothing is impossible with Bhunivelze mucking around."

"It would be preferable if you called me Utopia and her Lumina." Chaos Hope murmured. "After all, it would be bad if certain people realized that such a thing could happen."

"Really? It would undermine the Order of Salvation!" Noel jumped up. "Maybe cause a big enough of an obstruction that we could change things!"

"Or…" And chaos Hope, Utopia looked downright enraged. "It could steel the Order in their beliefs and they could slaughter a majority of the existing people. More souls for the great purge!" His tone took a further downward shift. "And then there will be more chaos… More souls to be extinguished for Bhunivelze's whims."

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Noel yelled as he got into Utopia's face.

Faster then the hunter was expecting. He'd forgotten about Hope's reflexes. He was punched in the face and sent sliding down the wall startled. "We have thirteen days. I have a plan to say the world. Do you?"

Noel could only stared at this man stunned. He was wrong. This wasn't Hope at all.

"Lumina… could you please leave?" Utopia's tone turned soft, almost gentle. The pink haired girl huffed and stalked into another room. Utopia kneeled down and gently rubbed Noel's face, healing the bruise that had been rapidly forming on his cheek. "I'm sorry… I have missed you so much and the first thing I do is slam my fist into your face."

"But you aren't Hope." Noel whispered weakly as he closed his eyes.

"I am not fully Hope." Utopia corrected as he tilted Noel's head up. "I am the emotions, and so much more. I… I am the love he has for you."

"The love?" Noel finally opened his eyes.

"I won't ask you to accept me." Utopia smiled at him gently and stoked his healed cheek. "But if things don't work out… This is our last days togeher and I'm glad that when he and I become one again… I'll have memories of you."

Noel couldn't help himself as he dragged Utopia to him and kissed his hard. It made things worse. He tasted like Hope and he felt like Hope. He pulled the shade into his lap and held him tightly. The dark haired man never wanted to let go. Finally Utopia pulled back and everything. Noel wasn't sure of what to do.

"I don't know what to think of this." Noel murmured softly. "But… I've missed you so much." Tears were in his eyes and buried his face into Utopia's neck. The silver haired man wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on top of Noel's. The two of them had gone through a lot of pain in their separation. Utopia closed his own eyes. The guilt of not being fully Hope weighed heavily on his mind.

Utopia relaxed his grip on Noel. He regretted the pain he saw on the other's face. He just wanted to be with the other. But he wasn't fully Hope and he would never act exactly like his true form would, far too overruled by his emotions as he was. The rejection that Noel was going ot give him wouldn't be swift.

"Do me a favor." Utopia murmured into brunette hair. And let me be with you. We have 13 days before the world ends. Can I be with you until then?"

Noel nodded into his skin but it was obvious his heart wasn't into it. Utopia sighed deeply and carded a hand through Noel's hair. He tried to console himself with the idea that he would be long gone before Noel could face the reality of never seeing the real Hope again. A false hope was something that he thought would get the other through. The thought made the grief rear strongly but Utopia figured this his repentance would be the rejection.

Noel would begin to not like the parts that weren't really Hope. Maybe even the stupid code name. And Utopia decided that he would bear the load as long as he could feel this arms around himself a few more times.

* * *

><p>Lightning walked briskly through the Patron's Palace to the private rooms of the 'royal' family. There she found Serah quietly watching the garish fireworks that lit up the night sky constantly in that portion of the city.<p>

"So Bhunivelze has made his move?" The younger Farron asked softly. "I can barely detect any chaos in you at all."

"Don't look so sad about it. The idiot God sort of failed actually. My chaos as well as Hope's chaos were removed from us and have taken on human form. They should be useful in the form of allies." Lightning explained quietly. "After all, Bhunivezle cannot see beings of pure chaos… and that means that Hope's true self is safe from him."

"And then what will you do?" Serah asked as she turned to look at her older sister something like hope in her eyes.

"Be a double agent. Bhuivezle wants me to be his champion which will give me free access to the Ark and maybe to his weakness. Furthermore, I'll be close to Hope physical form. I risk being compromised in this case but I believe with my chaos removed that I can be brought back if something goes wrong."

"What exactly are you hoping to find?" The younger woman stood up and approached her sister. "What do you think he has?"

"Bhunivelze has a power source to restart the world. Obviously if there wasn't something of value here then God would have completely destroyed this world when he'd first awoken… While Etro was at her weakest and most of us without access to our powers."

"Then I will warm Snow and the others up to it. But I think you should go back now. It would be too dangerous to give him time to think that you were plotting against him."

* * *

><p>Lightning entered Etro's Temple or well ruin would probably be more appropriate. This was where the bastard God had taken her from before. And she assumed that he would be looking for her here again. She found though, that Etro's powers, what little there were, had coalesced around a patch of light that seemed eerie in the darkness that was the shrine. She approached it slowly an cautiously. But it was obvious that this was no attack on the ailing goddess. This was a calling card. She tocuhed it and the light enveloped her.<p>

Once again Lightnign found herself on the Ark. She stood in the center of a room filled with light as the door to the shrine closed behind her. In front of her, Hope was standing at a supercomputer that was watching various parts of the broken world. When she stepped forward he turned to her with an almost fond smile on his face.

"Thank you." He said quietly and she was a little bit surprised by his candor. "For coming back."

She gave her own smirk back. Hope wasn't as nearly far gone as she thought. It was only a little resistance but it was enough to make sure that Lightning could feed information to the others. It had to be.

"The state of the world is dire." Hope spoke again, pulling her out of her thoughts. "With the way things are there is no choice but to let the world end. In this sense nothing can save it. Not Etro and not Bhunivelze. The chaos has become too great, beyond what the world was meant to have. No one knows the source of it though.

"Furthermore, Bhunvielze cannot directly interact with the world as he is a being that cannot walk in chaos. You will be his walker. And you will start the process. God needs you to purify those that you can. To ensure that souls will make it through the destruction of the world into the creation of the new world."

"Wait." Lightning paused and approached Hope. "So God means not to leave us behind?"

"Not all. Hence why he has put so much into trying to get a messenger and a savior. Bhunvielze is unfortunately not very good at making life. His only creations, the Fal'cie were terrible guardians. But he believes that he can trust the world to us."

Lightning resisted the urge to snort. Bhunivleze didn't trust and didn't believe in humans ever doing anything that wasn't controlled by him. She listened more to Hope's boring explanations but she mostly wanted to figure out what was so strange about him. She knew that he had been tortured and so many other problems that just looking at him physically hurt. The bags under his eyes were so thick they almost seemed like permanent fixtures. Back thin, Hope hadn't looked like that all.

"Are you lonely?" She asked as she approached him.

"I… I haven't had the time to be lonely. I have to do my part."

Unsure of what to say to that, Lightning nodded weakly and let Hope continue his explanations.


	3. Chapter 3

And now onto part 3!

* * *

><p>It was day two of all the mess that had been started. The countdown to the end of the world. Utopia and Noel sat on top of a building watching over the people of Luxerion. There had been surges of violence by the Children of Etro. People that weren't quite obedient to Noel. They were slaughtering pink haired women. Looking for the Savior. Lightning had started to do Bhunivelze's work but she had yet to come to Luxerion.<p>

According to Lumina, she was out in the Wildlands dealing with Sazh. Not that it mattered too much to Noel. It wasn't time for him to do his part, so for all intents and purposes he was on extended break. Well, that's what it felt like most of the time. Utopia seemed bound and determined to do as much as possible to give Noel a headache.

Such as been dragged out to search for chaos infusions to study them or to talk to the souls trapped with in. Often times he dragged Noel with him to infiltrate the Order of Salvation. Not that he found that curious, but they never went to see Vanille. Instead they went to study the relics that the Order was collecting. It made Noel suspicious more then curious actually. There was a lot that Hope, no Utopia, wasn't telling him. And Noel didn't like to be on the outside.

"There." Utopia stood up and pointed towards the east side of town. "Bhunvielize has done something terrible."

"Something more terrible then he's already doing? After all, we're all going to die anyways."

"Bhunivelze can only make one kind of creature in this world." Utopia turned to face him, Noel could feel the glare even if he couldn't see it. "And those he would create now will have no interest in helping humanity."

"Then what should we do?" Noel pushed himself up and looked at where light was beginning to glow, getting brighter and brighter.

"Stop it. At this point members of the Order will approach it thinking it's a blessing from god. The more people who are dead, the more power Bhunivelze could potentially have."

"You still haven't explained—"

"There's no time!" And Utopia took off towards the source.

Grumbling under his breath. Noel jumped up and followed the other. They went, jumping over rooftops. They dove off the roofs into the alley way and headed further towards the source. Noel tore off in a different direction to get around behind it. Mostly just to set up a pincher attack on whatever the creature could be.

And what a familiar creature it was. No one remembered the Fal'cie Adam other then Serah and Noel. The Fal'cie hadn't been very tough when he'd fought him, but he had had the ability to regenerate. But that was due to the paradox right?

The creature stood up and glared down at them. It reached out for Noel, it's hands grasping as if in memory of the blows that Noel had once given him. Before the creature could get close, the hunter jumped back and lightning bolts drove past him sending the beast reeling. Noel dived forward again, sword ready and tore into the creature. It howled in angry and swung wildly before disappearing.

"Well that was unexpected." Noel murmured as he relaxed his stance and turned towards the other. Utopia had his ever present cowl covering his eyes but his mouth was a tense line.

"It wasn't very powerful." He chewed his lip in thought and then turned towards the false moon. The Ark. "Maybe he still doesn't have the ability to do much in this world."

"Meaning what?" Noel asked quietly.

"That something is either going according to plan… Or something is horribly wrong."

* * *

><p>Hope stood quietly in the Ark amongst the bright light. He hated it to be honest. The constant light hurt his eyes and the pain of the transformation had never left him. Although his emotions were gone and probably some other integral parts of himself. He was about to turn back to his watching, when the gate opened and Lightning walked in. He felt something inside him relax a bit. It felt good to be with someone that was 'real.'<p>

Although the familiar tinge of dread curled around his spine.

"I need you to go to Luxerion." Hope's mouth spoke for him. The voice of God indeed. "There is a man there known as the Shadow Hunter. He has a desire to kill the Savior…"

"Then shouldn't I avoid him." Lightning asked, her own voice just as emotionless. They were like dolls being played for a show that no one was watching. Hope wanted to say yes, that she should stay far away from Luxerion, for a grief stricken Noel who might have been tricked into hurting her.

"He can be saved. He is the one whom chaos tricked. He has no love for it and seeks to right his wrongs. His conversion will bring the Children of Etro under our guidance." Hope turned back to the computer, unable to look at her anymore. Twice, twice they had fought for what was right. Tried to free the world from tyranny and death. And now here they were. The people bringing about a disastrous end in which everyone died.

"You must meet with the Shadow Hunter."

"Why? I thought my only job was to collect Eradia." She asked as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "I didn't sign up for any extra curricular activities."

The silence between the two of them became tense. Lightning started to wonder if Hope was beginning to expect something was amiss about her. Or if something was amiss about himself. Finally Hope took a deep breath and turned to look at Lightning.

"There is a small caveat to collecting souls that I guess I did not inform you of. Any souls left not saved run the risk of being destroyed. And the more powerful the corruption the harder it gets to save them. Especially in the aftermath. Vanille is doing what she can for the souls of those that are already dead. But those that are living… are living in such pain." Hope took a slow breath, a memory of pain shot through him and he had to gather himself back up. "If you do not help Noel… He will disappear."

"I see." Lightning murmured as she looked back at Hope. She remembered the relationship that the two had forged. She had seen it durning her time under Etro's tenure. And yet, Hope didn't look like he cared. Was it because of the split or something else. "So I should go confront the man that wants to kill me and see what happens?"

"I…" Hope stopped talking and turned away from her. "Look this is what our job is. It doesn't matter how many questions you have… This is what you have to do."

Lightning stared at the tense line of his shoulders. She remembered those shoulders looking like that in the Grapa Whitewood. So long ago, a place that didn't exist anymore. She moved closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I will go to Luxerion when the new day starts."

It wasn't comfort but without the parts of her the Lumina had took, there was no way she could really extend any.

* * *

><p>"Hope…" The voice was soft and breath slowly brushed against his ear. Utopia opened his eyes and looked towards the other. He was convinced that Noel didn't sleep. The other was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. A hand reached out and cupped his cheek.<p>

Utopia closed his eyes and brought his hand up to cradle the hand against his face. A soft silence stretched between him before the chaos being spoke.

"You shouldn't call me that." He finally spoke as he opened his eyes again. Noel leaned down and kissed him. Utopia moved his hand to Noel's hair and clutched brown strands before pulling back.

"You shouldn't pretend that I am him." The silver haired man whispered.

"I'm not." Noel pulled back and stared down at him. "You are his emotions. His love for me. Why shouldn't I take this opportunity to let you… him, know that I still care."

"You're an idiot." Utopia stood up and turned away. He pushed Noel back and headed for the door. He was about to pull up his cowl when the hunter grabbed him and turned him back around.

"If we are all going to die in 13 days… Then why can't I embrace the parts of you I can?" Noel asked frustration coloring his tone. "Tell me what I can do to show you that I love you."

"You can work with Lightning to save the world."

"HOPE!" Noel yelled clutching him tight and refusing to let him go. "That's not what I want to hear and that's not the solution to this problem."

"The world is ending and you—" He was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. Noel was looking at him with such heated anger in his eyes. Utopia, no Hope, had never seen the other that kind of angry. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Unrelenting bluish violet eyes burning with chaos against the sea green of Utopia's.

"The world is ending. If Bhunivelze has his way we will all die. Permanently. This could be my very last days with you and I have waited… Waited hundreds of years to see you again. And maybe it's only half of you… even if it's only a fourth of the whole Hope… I can't… I won't… Don't you understand that I…" Tears filled the younger man's eyes as he lowered his head. "I love you so much."

Utopia didn't reply to that. Instead he reached out and took Noel into his arms. Unsure of what to say, or even how to say it. His throat felt as if it had been filled with cotton. Noel curled into him, almost making himself seem smaller then Utopia. The other closed his eyes and leaned his head against Noel's.

"It's not that I don't love you." Utopia finally spoke, stroking a hand through Noel's brown locks. "It's not because of some high and mighty thing. It just doesn't… It doesn't feel right when I'm not… whole."

"Is there anyway you think we can make you whole before the end of days?" Noel's voice was muffled against his cloak. The arms around him tightened and Utopia swallowed the thick feeling in his throat. The guilt that was filling him up more and more.

"I don't think so. Bhunivleze would have to relinquish his hold over my body and my 'order' for that to happen and I don't know if he will. Furthermore, the only one with access to the Ark is Lightning and I don't think she'd allow for stragglers."

"I'm not sure I'm enjoying this rejection… regardless of who you phrase it." Noel grumbled more, squeezing tighter. Utopia was beginning to regret even approaching Noel at this point.

"I'm not rejecting you." He murmured and then closed his eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing. My only goal is to stop Bhunivelze…" A deep shuddering breath. "And to be honest… The abuse that I've suffered at his hands is a lot. To feel something other then the anger… I'm afraid."

"What did that bastard do to you?" Noel's voice was low and dangerous as he sat up fully to look into Utopia's eyes. "Hope, what did he do to you?"

"I can't." Utopia looked away.

"Hope."

"Don't call me that."

"Hope." Noel lifted his head up so they were looking eye to eye again. Chaos being well, a chaotic thing, didn't allow for a being that was composed purely of it to remain emotionally calm. And well, on his own Hope's emotions had always been rather volatile. The tears came hard and fast. Along with everything behind it. The pain, the fear and the horror.

Noel's eyes widened as the smaller man collapsed into him sobbing helplessly. The hunter was at a loss as he tried to figure out how to comfort the other, but with no way of really knowing. He wasn't sure of what to do. The silence stretched on until Utopia's cries sputtered to a stop. Eyes red and head feeling a little bit clearer. The chaos being sat up and studied the face of the one he loved. He would do anything to save Noel. Anything and everything. He leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

* * *

><p>Lumina grouched as she walked along the streets of Luxerion. She was on her way to meet up with Noel and Hope. And she had spied, with all the unfortunate luck in her entire being. Lightning moving around collecting Eradia. She knew she shouldn't be grumpy with her other half. After all, Lightning was doing what needed to be done.<p>

But she couldn't help but be annoyed. They had such limited time and Lightning, one of their strongest assets was playing the good little savior. The petty anger of course was something that Lumina would never deny herself. It made her feel stronger. She cast a rough glare at the people around her. Those that could see her, thought her childish but she found no pity for them at all.

"There you are." Lumina cursed as she stared Lightning down. "I knew that if I came here, I'd find you again."

"And so you did." Lumina bowed with a cheeky smile. "But you can't attack me. I'm under the protection of the Shadow Hunter. Do you really want to gain his ire?"

"Well It would be better for him not to be angry… I'm perfectly willing to beat him into submission."

"Lightning I think that's a bit rough." A new voice crackled around. Lumina stared with surprise. That was Hope. "And who are you talking to? I can't seem them at all."

"Then I guess the person before me must be pure chaos." Lightning stated nonchalantly as she continued to glare Lumina down.

"That's… That can't be good." Hope uttered and Lumina could practically feel his nervousness.

"You know… it's not nice to talk about me like I'm not here." She sent her other half a strong glare but she knew that it would not do well to make Hope too nervous.

"Well in actuality. You aren't really here." Lightning responded. Furious, Lumina released the chaos in her, attracting one of the more monstrous things hiding with in the chaos.

"Why don't you see how real that is!" She shouted on her way out.

* * *

><p>"Honestly." Noel stated with his hands on his hips as he glared at Lumina. "Do you really have to cause so much trouble?"<p>

The pink haired girl pouted up at him and looked away. "It was just a small monster."

"Small?" Noel looked towards where Lightning was still fighting that monster. "If I thought less of Lightning I'd march over there and help her."

"Well it's her fought for being stupid." Lumina hissed and Utopia rolled her eyes.

"Right now, she's a half soulless drone for Bhunivelze. If she looked like she had a clue. I'm sure we'd be in much more trouble." Utopia touched her shoulder gently. "We all have our roles. Please be more mindful of them."

"Collecting Eradia for that bastard that took you." She grumbled sadly.

"Collecting Eradia so that we can make the new world. Even if we were to confront Bhunivelze… We can't save the world and he can't create a new world without Yggdrasil. The gods of creation are either gone or out of commission. So yes, right now we do need to give into what he wants. He guards Yggdrasil within the Ark and the only person that can get there is Lightning."

Lumina grumbled under her breath but kept her opinions to herself. Noel stared between the two of them more in frustration then confusion. He knew there were things they weren't sharing with him. Things that Utopia knew because Hope knew it. Things that Bhunivelze either willingly or unwittingly shared with Hope.

"Then maybe we should get on to doing our parts."


	4. Chapter 4

Welp, all the super late updates I do. I guess not late since I don't have a schedule but still... Anyways

Here is te new chapter:

* * *

><p>"So explain to me about this fighting Fal'cie." Snow murmured as he sat across from Lightning. She was standing, completely emotionless. She was like a cold goddess in these moments and it made the older-younger man wonder if God had more plans for her then he was readily admitting to. Being the savior of a dying world seemed rather pointless to him.<p>

"There are beings out there of pure chaos. Hope can't seem them, but those of us down here can. The fighting Fal'cie, are coming to find them. Unfortunately, Hope doesn't control them… Bhunivelze himself does and that means they could be dangerous."

"That's you assuming that Bhunivelze doesn't control Hope. Or that he even gives a damn about humanity." Snow grumped as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course he cares." Hope spoke almost immediately through the communicator. "But he isn't like us… So he won't react to stimulus in the same way."

"Thank you for the brainy answer." Snow grumped. "So what? You want me to protect people incase this creature decides to attack humanity as well as chaos beings."

"Actually." Lightning replied quietly. "We want you to protect Yusnaan. Keep those Fal'cie out. We're hoping that with Yusnaan as a protected place that maybe it will draw refugees out of the Wildlands and the Dead Dunes."

"So those are the targets. Innocents who chose to live their lives the way they wanted." Snow snorted bitterly. "God indeed."

"If Bhunivelze had his way he'd unleash them on all of you. I'm trying to…"

"To wait? Save us all so we can die a saintly death the way God wants us to?" Snow snorted.

"I'll keep Yusnaan safe. Worry more about those cultists in Luxerion." He got up and slammed the door behind him.

"He's right you know." Lightning stated quietly. "He's right to be bitter."

"You need to go to Luxerion again. It's time to confront the Shadow Hunter." Hope replied, his own voice remarkably bitter.

* * *

><p>Confrontation was not something that Lightning was one to avoid. And yet, she had been avoiding Noel. She hadn't wanted to meet with Utopia again incase she slipped up. From what she could gage of Hope, it seemed like the shade didn't even realize that he had become such. Not realizing that anything was missing, but being more emotionless and even non-responsive to things that would have once prompted lively responses.<p>

It was depressing. Not that she could fully feel as such.

"So I guess it's my turn to hear God's summons?" Noel asked as he leaned against a wall in the slums. It might once have been a house, but during a chaos infusion it might have been destroyed. "You should already know that I'm not interested."

"Then you aren't interested in saving Hope?" She asked bitterly and she could more feel than hear Hope start across the communicator.

"I'll save Hope in my own way." The hunter replied calmly. "He more then anyone knows that I'm doing everything I can to not only be reunited but to achieve our goals."

Lightning cocked her head to the side. It was obvious that that response was not meant for her. She rolled her shoulders. "I was honestly expecting a fight."

"If you try to forcibly convert me there will be." Noel replied with a faint smile. "I know what you are doing and I don't reject it. But there are things I must do before I sacrifice a portion of my power to the Tree."

"How do you?" Lightning started but Hope hushed her.

"Because I want to save Hope. And I know I can't do that without ensuring that I save as many people as possible first. I wouldn't be able to face him otherwise." A bittersweet smile crossed his face as he looked towards the Ark. "When I'm ready to lend you my power… I'll find you."

Lightning looked uncomfortable for a second. And back up in the Ark, all Hope could do was stare at Noel. He couldn't see his eyes, since the taller man wasn't looking at Lightning, but he knew what that look was. He felt something empty within his chest, where his heart should be.

Back down in Luxerion Lightning felt something akin to guilt filling her. She had come to confront him because Hope was insistent but now she felt as if should should have followed her instincts. She swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry." She stated suddenly. "What happened to Hope is… It's my fault. I left him behind, I—"

"None of that is your fault. How was any of us supposed to know that Bhunivelze would target him?"

"But I…" She swallowed, wasn't Lumina supposed to mean that she shouldn't feel this kind of strong emotion? Or was it because she had encountered Lumina so much that she was able to feel it so clearly?

"Enough about Hope." Noel stated firmly. They had tread this ground before, but he knew some of this meant that Lightning might know of the pain that Hope had endured since the time he'd been missing and he didn't want to hear about that from her. The other shook herself to regain her composure.

"I came here to talk to you about Yeul actually." She took a deep breath and continued. "I've been trying to reconnect with everyone that was originally involved. They would be the most powerful in the world."

"Keeping tabs on us for Bhunivezle?" Noel snorted.

"Actually this is for the sake of myself." She admitted quietly. "I need to know that I can save all of you. If I can do that… Then I know I have the strength to carry out His task."

"Yeul isn't here." Noel replied immediately. Through out his search he hadn't met her. Not since the Academy had fallen. "But if she does still live she is in a place that I can't go. We all do our parts Lightning."

"That means you think you know where she is?" Lighting asked as she took a step forward.

"If Yeul still exists… She wouldn't be my Yeul. She's gone. But, all the Yeuls serve Etro regardless as her eyes. Should she still live she would be there."

"But you are a servant of Etro." Lightning insisted.

"I am the heir to the heart. If I travel somewhere filled with wild chaos like that I run the risk of being taken over… Or becoming a full chaos being. I won't be saved then." Noel shook his head. "But Yeul would be able to control the flow of chaos from the throne somewhat. There's a strange form of chaos flowing from there. I thought it was like what floats around usually. The miasma that contains the souls of the dead. But that chaos is different… I can't tell you how."

"Then I guess that's my next stop." She turned to leave.

"Hey Lightning." She turned back to see the concerned look on his face.

"Yes?"

"You and Hope be careful out there, okay? We are all supporting you in our own ways. So we all get out of this on the other side."

* * *

><p>When Lightning moved to the Temple of Etro, she had expected to appear beside the Throne where she always appeared. Instead she found herself in the Crystal Canyon. The hazardous grounds before the Temple that kept others out. Confused, she tried to teleport again only to find herself returning to the same starting point again and again.<p>

"Hope… What do you make of this?" She asked quietly.

"The Chaos there is so thick that I can't see anything about it. It's like blank space to me." He admitted quietly. "There's no way a normal human could survive in there."

"You think it's a barrier to protect Etro? Because of Bhunivelze's awakening?"

"I doubt that." Hope sounded unsure. "This blankness seems malevolent. I don't know how else to explain it." Hope paused for as second. "There is definitely something more to this."

"More to it indeed." Lumina spoke as she stepped out of the chaos. "You my dear are not allowed in this place."

"I am Etro's chosen. Why would I not be?"

"Haven't you betrayed her by siding with that asshole?" Lumina growled about to charge forward but a hand came out of the chaos stopping her. Out of the chaos came a young man with a green cowl and Lightning started as she remembered that this was chaosHope and that she had nearly allowed herself to be controlled by Bhunivelze completely.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"You can't enter here yet." He explained quietly. "All of the Yeul's have converged him. Some more bitter, more angry then others. This chaos isn't the same as what you encountered so far. This is Etro's folly."

"What?"

"Unlike other's who possess a finite amount of chaos… Yeul's is infinite. When Etro released us from our crystal prison… She allowed some of Yuel's chaos to leak back into that time. It created well… A violence in the Yeuls… Turning their chaos into a destructive force that has been unleashed from the void." Utopia looked sadly towards where the Throne of Etro should be. "And now the Goddess must face her own judgement for her sins."

"Then I have to go! I can't let allow Yeul to kill Etro!" Lightning moved forward but Utopia grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Some battles… must be fought alone." He looked at her, green eyes glowing faintly with chaos. "You have your own missions to accomplish. Don't forget what it is you are trying to do."

* * *

><p>In Luxerion a darkness filled the sky unlike ever seen before. The sky seemed to tear apart as creatures began to descend onto the city. Lead by a it's leader Diablos, the fighting Fal'cie. Those fallen from grace began their descent upon the city.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well isn't this just great." Noel growled as he stood on the roof of his shabby home. Fal'cie were literally falling out of the sky. Not attacking but most definitely surrounding Luxerion. And, the hunter clenched his fist. Utopia and Lumina were gone. They had vanished through a chose portal with the intent to go to Etro's Shrine. A place Noel could not go to without risking himself. At the moment he was content to sit inside his home and complain. Although he knew he couldn't do that. He had to be responsible and monitor the Fal'cie as well as the Order of Salvation. Just because part of his 'team' had other things do didn't mean he could slack off.

The borders of Luxerion were empty. All of Luxerion's smarter citizens had fled to the cult of their choice for protection. Noel on the other hand couldn't afford himself that luxury. After all, he knew those cults wouldn't actually be able to keep them safe if the Fal'cie chose to attack. He stood perched on a building looking at the strange creatures. They outward but, they were casting magic. Light magic he realized. Which unfortunately meant that he was probably trapped in the city unless he chose to risk chaos magic and attract their ire.

Which also meant, he realized with a dull ache, that Lumina and Utopia could not comeback without tripping his might douchi-ness that something was up. He was about to curse and head back to the slums when he heard screaming.

"Of all the fucking—" Of course the Order of Salvation would take such a move as providence. He launched himself up the air and back towards the slum. He would not let them destory the Children of Etro. Or any of the innocents that would be lost in the chaos.

When he arrived, he was immediately attacked by a desdemona. He slammed his blades into it. He was not worried about such weak prey. Another desdemona attacked him and he dogged it's fire. Which lead him into the fire of a desmond. He winced and swiftly got back up. He was not going to let them defeat him. Although as he looked there was way more enemies then he thought. An Arcangeli descended in front of him.

Behind the massive creature was one of the Order's peons. "Well, providence is upon me. The High Priestess had lent me this incase the Shadow Hunter showed his face. I hadn't realized she would be right."

Noel rolled his eyes and brought his swords together into a spear. He found that Arcangeli were best taken out with a sure, fast strike. He lifted himself up into the air and came down hard into the creature. It shrieked and flung him back into a wall. He jumped back to his feet and launched again. He manage to slice one of it's arms off. The creature let out a worse cry then before a launched Elementa at him. Noel growled and took his spear and jumped out of the way on to a wall. He launched off the wall and slammed his spear straight into it's core, killing it.

As the creature disintegrated he turned around to see that a good portion of the slums were burning. Rage filled Noel like he'd never felt before. He jerked his spear back into two swords and turned his eyes to the Grand Cathedral. He moved swiftly, a predator searching out his prey. He didn't feel anything as he cut down the drone fighters and monsters that protected the Cathedral.

He made it all the way into the High Priestess' observation chamber before a monster he'd never seen before slammed him into. He had heard about them from those that had spied in the Cathedral but to see one… It was called a Sugriva.

It was faster then anything he had fought before. He tried to dive out of the way, but it followed him with lighting fast reflexes. There was only one but it seemed to be everywhere at once. It slammed him into a wall and then thrust him into the floor. He groaned rolling over. This was no ordinary creature. This one had been enhanced with light.

He forced himself to his feet as the creature stilled. Behind it the High Priestess watched him.

"One who walks in shadow... Could not possibly understand the glory of Light." She murmured as she stood up from her throne. "You are the Shadow Hunter. The leader of the Children of Etro… the Goddess of Death."

"Considering that Bhunivelze seems to be calling for all our deaths I think you may be mistaken." He growled as he took a firmer grip on his swords. The creature before him not moving as it's mistress spoke.

"I should kill you." The priestess spoke softly, her voice almost lulling. "But, I know that the savior will come to you. You will become ours."

"You really believe that you idiot?" He growled. "After all the innocent people you've killed!"

"Well," She cocked her head to the side. "No where does it say I can't hurt you." She waved her hand.

The Sugriva lurched forward. And Noel tried to avoid it. He was caught by its fist and sent careering into a wall. He managed to get up and slam his sword into its side. The creature railed in anger. It grabbed Noel in his arms and threw him against the stairs but didn't release him. He was slammed again and again until it felt like he was going to lose consciousness.

Finally it seemed to be over. He vaguely heard the High Priestess speak again but he couldn't understand what was said. Soon he wasn't even there anymore.

* * *

><p>Noel jerked awake and stared up at the darkish sky. Something seemed wrong about where he was. He sat up slowly, painfully. He was hurting so much as he pushed himself up into a standing position. He still had his swords so he turned them into a spear. Using it as a staff he slowly walked through the smoldering streets. The part of the slums that had burned. He stopped briefly and closed his eyes. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be.<p>

As he walked he was plagued with guilt and felt almost ill at the sight and smell of the burning buildings. After a while, he felt so ill that he had to stop. He felt ready to pass out again when hands cupped his face. He tried to jerk back but the hands held him quick. He opened his eyes to see Utopia in front of him.

"Hope." He whispered weakly as he began to falter once more.

"Rest now." The other stated softly as he moved his hands to tug Noel closer. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

><p>When Noel woke again, he was in the bed at his apartment. Utopia was sitting beside him and cupped his face. He still felt in pain and wanted to close his eyes. Instead he lifted himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes and breathed him in. It was only part of Hope he knew, but at this point part was better then nothing at all.<p>

"You're going to be fine." The other hummed slightly.

"What about the Fal'cie?" He asked quietly.

"They've gone." Utopia murmured. "I think they are attacking the Temple."

"Etro's Temple?"

"Yes, it's the source of the chaos that's corrupting this world." Utopia pulled back and rubbed at Noel's cheeks. "Don't worry about it right now. You need to rest and recover."

"But—"

"There is time… later. I promise that we still have time." He gave a rueful smile. "After all, there is a certain amount of well… Suffering that must happen. And Bhunivelze doesn't have enough power yet."

"And your own suffering?" Noel brought a hand up to cup over the other's.

"As a person of chaos I don't suffer." Utopia corrected.

"And you are Hope, who _has_ suffered. I wish you would stop trying to deny such truths. Out there you can be Utopia all you damn well please, but this is getting ridiculous."

"We shouldn't fight while you are sick. I'm sorry that some of the choices I've made are hurting you… But this is all necessary. I promise you'll understand when it's all over." A kiss to his forehead. "Trust me."

* * *

><p>Hope swallowed hard as he stood by himself in the Ark. Right now, Lightning was somewhere strange and he couldn't contact her. The longer he was out of contact with her, the crawling started. Pain from Bhunivelze was crawling up his arms and legs in punishment for allowing her out of the area of Bhunivelze's influence… and into Etro's Temple. He couldn't have stopped the strong willed woman from her choices… but he didn't expect God to understand that.<p>

He would suffer the pain in silence for all their sakes.

"H-Hope? Hope can you hear me?" Relief flooded his veins as his pain level dropped down to its normal level. His fingers danced over the keyboard as he tried to pinpoint her location.

"Loud and clear. What happened Lightning?"

"Something strange… I don't know how to explain it… but I was enveloped by chaos. Maybe a powerful infusion?" She sounded slightly unsure.

Hope swallowed hard. She had said she was going into Etro's Temple but his locators put her in the Wild Lands. Something had happened to her. Something he couldn't track. He looked over his logs of where she had been. It had been three hours since his last contact outside of the Temple's chaos zone.

"Are you sure you don't know? Did you meet with the goddess?" He asked frantically as he tried without success to somehow figure out what she had done inside the chaos zone.

"No… I met with Yeul." She explained quietly. "And Caius."

"What?" His hands faltered. Caius was dead, for better or worse he had seen to that ages ago it felt like. He rested his hands on the keys and took a deep breath. "Then what is at the Temple?"

"It is Yeul's chaos. She has been born over and over again… a chaos that breeds and replicates itself. That's what's destroying this world."

"Can you purify her? Maybe that would buy us more time to save more souls." The pain that shot through him was swift. He bit his lip to keep from screaming and hoped that Lightning noticed nothing at all.

"I don't think that is an option. Most of her… personas? Are so angry, they rejected my presence outright. I supposed this does provide a problem. Her chaos and her rage is also the thing that is keeping Caius alive. Which I think means that the Eyes of Etro gave her more power then we thought."

Hope swallowed hard as he stared ahead. He closed his eyes and then opened them up. He wanted to think about a way to fix this, but he knew that he had no options. Not with the God currently occupying part of his mind. He managed to get his hands moving, to put things into some semblance of order.

"If we cannot save her then we can surely neglect her." Hope stated as he pulled up a list of their friends. "After all, as tied to Etro as she is, we probably cannot save her. We will have to hope that she comes into her own. It would be better to focus on those we can save. Come back and recharge and then we'll try Snow and Serah again."

"I understand." And then she went silent as she prepared to come back.

With the connection was shut, Hope collapsed to his knees. The pain was greater, almost as bad as the days when his body was being reformed. No tears fell from his eyes. There was no emotional response from his body and barely any emotional response that he felt inside. All he had was the pain and nothing else at all.

_Noel_. His mind whispered. _Noel please._ It was his own voice, he wasn't sure what he was pleading for, or even why his mind has chosen Noel to plead to. After a few moments the pain receded and he stood up. Turning around and being the perfect little puppet again as the transporter began to work and Lightning appeared.

"The chaos in Etro's Temple is that thick?" He asked, more Bhunivelze's will then himself.

"Only in the areas around it. The actual Temple is protected by what I'm assuming whatever is left of her power." She responded as she came to stand next to him. "As far as I can tell, there is nothing there but them."

"Are they trying to protect the temple?" Hope asked quietly.

"As far as I can tell, it merely exists and chaos overflows out of it. We only have what? 10 or less days left? I assume we should probably not worry about that place anymore."

"My greater concern is if it will effect or attack you. If it is effectively neutral then there is no need to care. At this point, I think that you should go and focus on Snow and Serah." Hope turned away from her, he felt weak and drained. He really needed her to leave.

"I don't know if that is a wise decision. The Fal'cie that Bhunivelze has sent down are attacking the Temple even as we speak. Even if the chaos was benign it will most likely protect itself." Lightning pointed out as she rested a hand on her hip. "Which could endanger those in the lands closest to the Temple."

"You are only one person Lightning… Savior or not. Focus on the things that we can do if you please. Now like I said, you should be heading to Yusnaan."

If she noticed his curt manor or any other out of character behavior she said nothing. It made Hope begin to question things to himself. Lightning didn't act like this before. Had Bhunivelze been successful in pushing out her chaos? And if he had, where had it gone?

* * *

><p>Noel woke up to the dim light that passed for day in Luxerion and stretched his arms above his head. At this point, he'd finally felt like himself. It had probably only been hours to heal and recover from the healing. But he felt as if he'd been asleep for years at this point. The apartment seemed empty as he got out of bed.<p>

He found Utopia still there, but he was looking up towards the Ark high up in the sky. He reached out for the smaller man. It was strange being around Utopia. Sometimes he acted like the Hope he remembered, other times like a petty child. And at times the rage within the other was so great he wasn't sure of what to do with it. It was all touch and go with the other. But it was worth it, just to know that he got to see Hope again. Even if it was only part of him.

"It's strange." Utopia murmured to the other as he turned to face him. "To know that I really am in two places at once."

"Can the two of you talk to each other?" Noel asked curiously and the other shook his head.

"I split myself in two long before I was physically separated into two different beings. It had been one of my ways to cope with the torture."

"He tortured you?" Noel grasped the other's chin and lifted her head up to look into his eyes. "What did he—"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Utopia shrugged his grip off. "But we were separated in a way that made it so that Bhunivelze couldn't use my memories against me."

"I… Hope. I mean…. Utopia… Hope, how can I help you, if you won't tell me what you've been through?" He cupped the other's face in his hands and the other closed his eyes and relaxed.

"No. There is not time for that right now." He brought his hands up over Noel's. "Don't argue with me. There is no time. We have to stop Bhunivelze and I have to be… made whole again."

And the guilt left a bad taste in Utopia's mouth. To be 'made whole' most likely meant to die. But he couldn't tell Noel that either. He turned his head and kissed Noel's hand. _Please don't worry about me,_ he wanted to say but found he couldn't. Instead he grimly pressed forward. "We have to get to Vanille."

"Well, that's easy enough." Noel shrugged. "Even doing it undetected. But that involves chaos travel."

"You travel through the Grand Cathedral in chaos?" Utopia looked to him in surprise.

"There are pockets of shadow where chaos pools. Regardless of what Bhunivelze has convinced those heretics to believe… There is a lot wrong inside the Temple. It's drawing benign chaos to it."

"That should be… Something within the Grand Cathedral is already drawing chaotic souls to it? This is bad. We need to go there immediately."


End file.
